Strip Club
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Ou comment pousser Drago dans les bras de celle qu'il aime avant de se raviser...One Shot


-Qu'est-ce que je fous là, déjà ?

Drago Malefoy soupira pour la énième fois et prit une petite gorgée de son cocktail hors de prix en s'enfonçant encore davantage dans la banquette noire moelleuse. Son regard se porta sur l'Afro-britannique à ses côtés, qui arborait un sourire si long qu'il en aurait rendu jaloux le tunnel sous la Manche.

-Détends-toi, mec, je sais ce que je fais, répliqua Blaise Zabini avec un petit rire moqueur.

-Ah oui ? En me traînant dans un nouveau club de strip-tease pour types pleins de pognon ?

-Allez, avoue, tu aimes autant que moi ces lieux...

-D'accord, mais ce soir je voulais rester tranquillement chez moi. Pas voir des nanas se trémousser comme des sardines dans la mer en exhibant leur peau à tous les Sang-purs du coin.

-Je t'assure que tu ne vas pas le regretter, mon pote, déclara son ami avec un air supérieur collé au visage. Je te jure que si tu es déçu par ce que je te réserve, je t'achète le dernier Éclair de Feu. Tu sais, le modèle 3800...

Drago poussa une exclamation dégoûtée :

-Arrête de me sortir des conneries pareilles. Ici, c'est moi le plus riche, le plus beau et le plus fort, donc n'essaye même pas de m'appâter.

-Je jure, sur ma vie, que tu es satisfait ou remboursé, annonça Blaise sans se démonter.

Drago soupira et se renfrogna, alors que Blaise se retournait vers Théo Nott en arborant un sourire complice qu'il ne put voir. Tout lui prenait la tête ce soir. Le cocktail vert éclatant, les lumières tamisées, la musique tantôt entraînante et tantôt suggestive, les serveuses en body rouge, les danseuses se déhanchant avec des moues séductrices, Blaise et Théo, les hommes perchés sur le rebord de leurs fauteuils pour ne rien perdre du spectacle, ceux qui s'éloignaient de temps en temps avec les filles pour des représentations privées.

-Minuit, décréta soudain Théo en consultant sa montre.

-C'est ton heure, mec, annonça Blaise avec une tape dans le dos de Drago.

Celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer avec son cocktail.

-Pardon ? Mon heure, Zabini ?

-Oui. Tiens, regarde-la, celle-là. Elle vient te chercher pour ta représentation privée.

-Que...quoi ? Mais que...

-Oui mec, confirma Blaise tranquillement. On t'a payé une représentation avec la fille la plus chère de la boîte.

Drago le sonda du regard avant de laisser sèchement tomber.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour arriver à mes fins avec une fille.

Blaise et Théo ricanèrent en se frottant les mains.

-Il n'en est pas question, lança Théo. À moins qu'elle le veuille je suppose...et la connaissant...cela m'étonnerait...elle ne sait pas que c'est toi. Tout ce qu'elle fera, c'est danser et se déshabiller.

Sa curiosité piquée, Drago se redressa.

-Qui...

A ce moment-là, une serveuse blonde, semblable à une poupée Barbie, la respiration en plus, se parqua devant eux et leur adressa un regard séducteur.

-Alors, qui est l'heureux élu, mes chéris ?

-Lui.

Drago maudit ses deux amis qui le désignaient du doigt en toute innocence. Agressif, il aboya :

-C'est vous, la danseuse ?

-Hélas non, chouchou, susurra-t-elle en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière. Mais si elle ne te satisfait pas, on peut finir chez toi ce soir si tu veux ?

-Non, merci, je ne crois pas, ironisa Drago.

Les yeux de la serveuse pulpeuse cessèrent de crier braguette et, dépitée, elle lui demanda d'un ton beaucoup plus professionnel de la suivre. Jetant un dernier regard noir à ses prétendus amis qui riaient à gorge déployée, il consentit en traînant des pieds. Ses deux acolytes le regardèrent s'éloigner et Théo dit, songeur :

-Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? Tu as des drôles d'idées parfois, mec.

-Si ça se passe mal, ce ne sera pas de son fait, ricana Blaise d'un air conspirateur. Depuis le temps qu'il veut se la faire. Je pousse simplement un peu le destin, voilà tout.

-Il la veut peut-être, mais tu connais Drago, non ? Faudrait déjà qu'il assume qu'il est fou d'elle depuis qu'ils sont entrés à Poudlard.

-Pas faux. Serveuse ! Champagne !

.

.

Drago suivit la blonde hors de la salle, en un dédale de couloirs moquettés et intimes. Oh, que faisait-il ici, pourquoi avait-il des amis pareils, pourquoi...par Merlin, par Morgane, par Salazar et par Godric...Godric ? S'il commençait à jurer par Gryffondor, il était vraiment mal. La blonde s'arrêta devant une porte close qu'elle déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette et lui lança un dernier regard aguicheur avant de s'éloigner. La mort dans l'âme et se demandant si le fantôme de Voldemort n'était pas revenu pour le hanter et le faire souffrir, il poussa la porte et entra.

C'était un salon intime, aux lumières tamisées et au parfum enivrant. Il se laissa choir dans un épais fauteuil face à la barre de strip-tease devant lui, le regard vide. Il se rendit à peine compte de la bouteille de Champagne qui se déversa dans une coupe toute seule et prit cette dernière en soupirant. Soudain, une musique allusive s'alluma en sourdine et une femme vint se placer face à la barre, dos à lui. La musique accéléra et elle commença à effectuer des mouvements lascifs, descendant de bas en haut en ondulant des hanches. Bien qu'il considère la majorité des danseuses d'endroits comme celui-ci comme des allumeuses idiotes et vénales, il se surprit à penser que celle-ci dégageait une classe infinie. Ce n'était pas pornographique, mais à peine érotique. C'était tout un art.

Étonné, il se prit à détailler l'inconnue de dos. Elle portait un body noir, agrémenté d'une petite jupe émeraude. Il esquissa un sourire narquois. Les couleurs de Serpentard. Elle avait des jambes bien sculptées, des bras fins, une peau pâle. Une masse de cheveux bruns masquait ses épaules. Et soudain, lentement, elle se retourna vers lui, le visage neutre.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant choqué, durant lequel elle arrêta de danser en écarquillant les yeux et lui tomba sa coupe en un bruit sourd.

-Malefoy ?

-Granger ?

.

.

Théo tambourina des doigts sur la table en regardant Blaise en coin. Celui-ci chantonnait un air passablement stupide, son large sourire déformant ses traits.

-Mec, arrête de faire ton débile. On dirait un puceau qui vient d'entrer dans un bordel.

-Ta gueule, Nott. Tu crois que c'en est où ?

-Ils doivent se découvrir en se regardant en chien de faïence, je suppose.

-Pessimiste.

-Optimiste.

.

.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Puis, le blond se reprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Granger !

-Et toi donc ?

-Moi, je suis un client et je paye, répliqua-t-il d'un ton suffisant. Mais toi ? N'es-tu pas Auror à la base ? Et je pensais que tu sortais avec Weasmoche ?

-Oui, je suis bien Auror, et je me fais plaisir ici. Et j'étais effectivement avec Ron mais je l'ai quitté il y a peu.

-Quoi ? Tu te fais plaisir ici ? En faisant la pute ?

.

.

Blaise regarda Théo en se commandant un autre verre.

-Tu crois que c'en est où, maintenant ?

-Mec, tu m'as posé la question il y a deux minutes.

-Je sais. Alors ?

-Ils doivent être en train de se gifler violemment, déclara Théo d'une voix sombre.

.

.

Hermione fendit avec fureur sur Drago et le gifla violemment.

-Traite-moi encore une fois de pute, Malefoy, et tu le payeras beaucoup plus cher !

-Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne couche jamais avec les clients ! Il y a des bordels pour ça ! Je danse, c'est déstressant ! Et oui, j'aime ça !

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Et puisque je ne dépends pas de ces spectacles pour gagner ma vie, je suis parfaitement en droit de refuser de danser pour toi !

-Quoi ? Mais Granger, j'ai payé...

-Non. C'est faux. Je pense que Zabini et Nott t'ont fait ce petit cadeau.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Ils m'ont eu en représentation privée hier et ils ont dû te faire la surprise, je suppose.

.

.

Nott s'étira et lança,

-Dis-moi...tu penses que Granger dira qu'on l'a vu danser tous les deux, hier ?

-Merde. J'espère pas. Drago nous tuerait.

.

.

-Quoi ? Je vais les tuer !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-La question n'est pas là !

Drago ne s'expliquait pas sa soudaine colère. Il embraya sur autre chose et dit, boudeur :

-Tu n'as pas refusé de danser pour eux apparemment.

-Non.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que c'est toi.

-Et cela change quoi ?

-Tout.

-Tout quoi, Granger ? J'ai vu un peu comment tu dansais. J'aimais bien.

Elle le dévisagea, interdite.

-C'est...c'est vrai ? Tu as aimé me voir danser d'une façon...suggestive ?

.

.

Blaise commençait à être un peu ivre. Il se tourna vers son comparse et l'interrogea à voix haute.

-Tu crois que Drago saura rattraper le coup s'il l'a fâchée, mec ?

Nott eut un rire nerveux.

-Zut, Blaise...on parle de Drago là...il est trop fier et trop idiot pour rattraper le coup.

-Pas faux...merde !

.

.

-Oh que oui, Granger. J'adore ta manière de danser.

Elle rougit joliment et il enfonça un peu plus le clou :

-D'ailleurs, je pense revenir ici tous les soirs et te réserver rien que pour moi. Toujours.

-Oh...

Elle semblait gênée et reprit :

-C'est...charmant...mais ta copine ne doit pas être d'accord ?

Se sentant à présent tout-puissant, Drago lui jeta un regard séducteur et dit :

-Je n'ai pas de copine. Et quand bien même, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à la virer juste pour te voir encore et encore...

Elle lui offrit un sourire magnifique et s'avança doucement vers lui.

-C'est adorable, Malefoy.

-Appelle-moi Drago.

-Si tu m'appelles Hermione...

.

.

La panique commençait à monter chez Blaise et Théo qui s'efforçaient pourtant de n'en rien montrer.

-Et là ?

-Zab', ce doit être foutu...ils doivent s'appeler par plein de petits noms...

-Ouais, des noms d'oiseau...

-Oui...

.

.

Doucement, charmée par son client blond, Hermione le poussa du bout des doigts dans le fauteuil et reprit sa prestation. Il ne put décrocher ses yeux de sur elle. Si sexy...elle se remit à danser lascivement autour de la barre en le regardant. La pièce était emplie d'une tension sexuelle électrisante. Lorsqu'elle en vint à se déshabiller, il la fit cesser d'un geste de la main.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non. Laisse-moi le faire moi-même.

-Drago...je t'ai dit que je ne couchais jamais avec les clients.

-Alors, ne me considère pas en tant que client, mais comme amant.

-Comprends-moi bien, Drago. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Pas celle du coup d'un soir.

-Hermione, ma belle...je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je reviendrais chaque soir pour que tu ne sois qu'à moi.

-Tu me proposes quoi ? Une relation ?

.

.

Blaise et Théo se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un geste un seul, bien atteints par l'alcool à présent.

-Mec...

Blaise s'agrippa désespérément au col de la chemise de son ami qui ne put se retenir de gémir.

-On a sérieusement déconné, mec...

-T'as raison, mon ami, agréa Théo malheureux. C'est catastrophique...

-Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de l'envoyer avec Granger ? Ils doivent se démonter à grands coups de barre de strip-tease, se battre à la moldue, se jeter des Avada Kedavra...

-On a déconné, confirma Théo en laissant une larme s'échapper. Faut qu'on se soutienne, mec...

-Ouais...

.

.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Hermione détailla Drago pour déceler toute trace de moquerie. Elle n'en trouva pas. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs avait lancé ça sans y réfléchir, mais s'aperçut sans surprise que tout était vrai. Il la voulait depuis longtemps, en vérité. Si longtemps qu'il en avait mal. Si longtemps qu'une fois ne suffirait certainement pas. Si longtemps qu'il en était tombé amoureux, sans doute...

Hermione crut s'envoler de bonheur. Elle qui l'aimait depuis leur scolarité ! Et il voulait sortir avec elle ! Elle en aurait presque pleuré. Elle se jeta sur lui et leurs bouches se trouvèrent aussitôt en un ballet passionné. Ils se caressèrent, langoureux, passionnés, amoureux. Les vêtements volèrent au milieu des soupirs et des gémissements et ils laissèrent libre cours à l'imagination la plus exquise dans la pièce capitonnée. Au moment de la jouissance, un « je t'aime » ardent, simultané, vrai, leur échappa. Ils se rhabillèrent en s'embrassant et Drago, très sérieux, lança,

-Je veux être le seul pour qui tu danses.

-Oui...

-Quitte ton emploi ici. Et danse pour moi et moi seul...

-Tout ce que tu voudras...

-Viens. Rentrons chez moi, ma chérie...

Elle lui agrippa la main et ils s'éloignèrent vers la salle principale.

.

.

À présent, les deux instigateurs de cette rencontre étaient totalement ivres et dépressifs.

-Si Drago en réchappe, il nous tuera, Théo...

-Oui, je n'ose imaginer les suites terribles de notre stupide comportement, mec...

-Nous serons jetés en prison pour complicité de meurtre quel que soit le gagnant...

-Adieu, Drago...Adieu, Blaise...tu as été un bon ami...un bon Serpentard...

-Adieu, Théo...nous nous retrouverons peut-être un jour...

-Oui...dis à ma mère que je l'aime, si tu en sors...je te couvre...

-Moi aussi je te couvre...n'oublie pas où se trouve mon testament...

-Merci de me couvrir, gars...

-Merci d'aller à Azkaban à ma place...

-Ce n'est rien, Blaise...c'est un plaisir.

-Moi aussi, plaisir...hips !

Théo, motivé par une force spirituelle nommée Whisky Pur Feu, s'avança vers le bar et monta sur le comptoir, verre à la main, les larmes striant ses joues rougeaudes, et brandit le poing vers la foule médusée ou hilare :

-Ô jour malheureux ! déclama-t-il d'une voix tragique. Ô jour de deuil et de tristesse, quand les démêleurs du destin m'ont tout pris pour ne laisser en leur sillage morbide que cendres et désolation !

Blaise hoqueta et applaudit bruyamment. Soudain, une poigne ferme saisit Théo pour l'arracher du haut du comptoir et Drago siffla dans ses oreilles :

-Putain, tu fous quoi, mec !

Blaise s'approcha et lui et son ami détaillèrent Drago et Hermione qui se tenaient la main, le premier furieux et la seconde pliée de rire. Blaise dit en clignant des yeux :

-Mais...vous êtes vivants ! Tout les deux !

-Oui, mec, s'exclama Drago. Tu croyais quoi ? Que Voldy était revenu ?

-Ils sont vivants !

Blaise se jeta sur Théo et ils s'étreignirent comme les derniers survivants d'une guerre atroce :

-Ils sont vivants !

-Pas d'Azkaban !

-Pas de testament !

-Pas d'adieux à ma mère !

-Pas de jugement !

-Pas de...

-OH !

Ils se retournèrent vers Drago. Et à la grande surprise de celui-ci ainsi que de Hermione, ils éclatèrent en larmes.


End file.
